A motor vehicle typically includes a spare tire which may be utilized to replace a flat tire if one is encountered during motor vehicle operation. It is not uncommon for the spare tire to be stowed within a recess of the floor of the motor vehicle under a carpeted cover.
A spare tire includes not only the tire but the wheel to which the tire is connected. A full size spare tire may weigh as much as 20 to 25 pounds. As a result of the relatively inaccessible position in which the spare tire is stowed and the significant weight of the spare tire, it can be very difficult to access and remove the spare tire for use. This is particularly true for those who are smaller in stature, weak with age or suffer from some disability.
This document relates to a new and improved spare tire presentation apparatus that is ergonomically friendly. The apparatus allows the spare tire to be more easily removed and pivoted from the stowed position in the floor recess and then shifted rearward through a closure opening and beyond the rear fascia of the motor vehicle where the spare tire is far more easily accessed and used in a simple and efficient manner.